Dragon Wolf
by Cassisins
Summary: Lo que antes había sonado como una obsesión enfermiza ahora sólo era reconfortante; este niño no tendría el peso de una profecía en sus hombros, no provocaría una guerra por su nacimiento y, sobre todo, él o ella sería infinitamente amado.


**Lo que fue, lo que es y lo que será**

 **...**

Lo último que Jon había esperado era renacer.

Oh, él sabía que su vida era una locura y tenía la peor suerte del mundo, pero después de pelear incontables batallas, de morir y revivir, de montar dragones y descubrir que era el héroe de una profecía, lo menos que creía merecer era descansar en paz tras su muerte definitiva.

Al parecer el Señor de la Luz no se cansaba de jugar con él.

Y ahí se encontraba ahora, en un mundo y tiempo desconocido, siendo el hijo de otro Stark. Howard y María Stark eran sus padres, y su nombre era Jon Stark (vaya ironía).

No tenía mucho de qué quejarse; no era un bastardo aquí y aunque sus padres podrían intentar criarlo con más interés, no era una mala vida. Tenía a Jarvis y el hombre siempre le recordaba a Ned Stark en ciertos aspectos. No había batallas para pelear, no Otros que vencer, no profecía para cumplir.

Sin embargo, extrañaba demasiado a su familia. A sus hermanos, a Davos, a Ghost y Rhaegal. Extrañaba a Dany.

 **...**

No fue hasta tiempo después que el mundo empezó a sonreírle. Él no era el único que había renacido en este mundo extraño. No estaba solo. Tenía a Daenerys.

Se encontraron cuando Jon viajó a Inglaterra para estudiar (y mantener una distancia considerable de Howard). Ambos estaban cursando la misma clase de negocios. El tiempo había parecido detenerse y en un instante Jon pudo ver la duda, seguido del reconocimiento y por fin la euforia en los ojos de Daenerys. Él sabía lo que ella había sentido porque fue lo mismo que él experimentó; una gran felicidad y un increíble alivio. No estaban solos.

Como era natural, decidieron continuar lo que habían dejado en Poniente. Se casaron.

Howard y María estuvieron encantados, Daenerys era lo que cualquier padre deseaba para esposa de su hijo, en especial si era tan buena para los negocios. A Jon no podía importarle menos, después de todo por fin estaba completo, tenía a su Reina Dragón con él.

 **...**

Dany encontraba divertidos los cuentos de hadas, en especial la tendencia que tenían por encerrar una princesa en una torre. Como era natural, decidieron construir una en Nueva York bajo el pretexto de ser una nueva sucursal de Industrias Stark.

Algo que ambos disfrutaban era de viajar por el mundo, después de todo por fin tenían la libertad y el tiempo que nunca tuvieron antes. Aquí no eran perseguidos, no estaban en temor de tener que librar una nueva guerra, no había voces a sus espaldas susurrando "bastardo" o "reina mendiga". Eran sólo ellos dos, juntos contra el mundo.

 **...**

Howard y María murieron una noche de septiembre.

Jon lloró sus muertes; no habían sido los mejores padres, pero lo habían intentado y Jon sabía que ellos lo habían amado.

No había criptas subterráneas, en cambio, Jon sólo pudo ver como los cuerpos de sus padres eran enterrados bajo kilos de tierra. Jarvis se mantuvo cerca y Dany nunca dejó su lado, ni siquiera cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer.

 **...**

La vida les sonreía.

Dany estaba embarazada.

— Vamos a tener un pequeño dragón —Dany entrelazó una de sus manos con la de Jon.

— O un pequeño lobo —replicó, sonriéndole.

Ella puso los ojos, pero una sonrisa floreció en su rostro —. Muy bien, un lobo dragón será.

Jon asintió —. Tiene el fuego y el hielo en sus venas, después de todo.

— Igual que su papá.

— Sí.

Lo que antes había sonado como una obsesión enfermiza ahora sólo era reconfortante; este niño no tendría el peso de una profecía en sus hombros, no provocaría una guerra por su nacimiento y, sobre todo, él o ella sería infinitamente amado.

 **...**

Anthony Edward Stark nació una cálida mañana de mayo.

Fue un trabajo duro, pero tanto Dany como el bebé lo lograron.

En cuanto puso los ojos en su hijo, Jon supo de inmediato que cada momento, de su vida anterior y la actual, lo habían llevado a este preciso momento. Él había renacido para ser el padre de este niño.

Y por los Dioses Nuevos y Antiguos si no iba a proteger a su hijo con uñas, dientes y sangre.

 **...**

No pudo evitar pensar en Rhaego, su dulce niño, el príncipe que nunca fue, cortado de sus alas sin compasión. Y ahí estaba ella ahora, con su hijo y de Jon acunado en sus brazos.

— No eres Rhaego, pero sí mi pequeño príncipe —le susurró —. En Poniente habrías sido el Príncipe de Rocadragón, nuestro heredero, el futuro rey de los Siete Reinos. Te habríamos dado un nombre Targaryen o del Norte —hizo una pausa, pasando un dedo por la suave mejilla de su bebé —. Sin embargo, Anthony Edward sigue siendo un buen nombre.

Anthony gorgoteó, batiendo sus manos hasta que Dany tomó una y la llevó a sus labios.

— Eres un príncipe y este mundo será tu reino —el pequeño bostezó lindamente, clavando sus ojos marrones en los suyos y Daenerys de pronto se inundó de un fuerte instinto maternal homicida —. Mi príncipe lobo dragón.

Besó los pequeños dedos.

Ella acababa de hacer una promesa silenciosa.

 **...**

— Es un niño precioso. Los colores de su padre y la belleza de su madre —comentó Peggy, sonriendo al bebé en sus brazos.

— Espero que también herede el carácter de Jon, no sabría qué hacer con un niño inquieto —comentó Dany en broma.

— Pues yo espero que no sea tan encantador como tú o tendremos problemas espantando a las chicas. Además, no quiero ni imaginar cómo reaccionarías si una linda chica intenta alejarlo de ti —Jon siguió el juego y, al ver la reacción agria de su esposa ante la idea de su hijo siendo acaparado por otra mujer, sonrió divertido.

— Cualquier persona que quiera a mi hijo tendrá que pasar por mi primero —levantó la barbilla, como si en ese mismo instante estuviera retando al atrevido conquistador.

Peggy sólo podía ver con diversión la escena.

— Mira lo que provocas, querido Tony, sin duda eres un alborotador —le dijo al niño, quien en respuesta sólo bostezó.

— Creo que llegó la hora de dormir del joven señor —dijo Jarvis, acercándose a Peggy —. Si me permite, señora Carter, lo llevaré a dormir a su habitación.

— Por supuesto —le sonrió al hombre, entonces se inclinó para besar los suaves cabellos de Tony —. Duerme bien, patito. Te veré pronto.

Con eso dicho, Jarvis tomó al infante y lo acercó a sus padres, quienes le dieron besos y prometieron verlo dentro de poco.

— Tal vez me estoy extralimitando, pero estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes dos —dijo la mayor una vez que Jarvis salió, viendo fijamente al par —. Se han mantenido firmes y seguido adelante, han formado una familia preciosa y tomado el mundo en sus manos sin perder de vista lo que realmente importa.

— Gracias, tía Peggy —Jon tomó una de sus manos —. Me alegra que sigas con nosotros y me hace feliz pensar que Tony va a tener una abuela que lo ama.

— Howard y María estarían orgullosos también, ¿lo sabes, no? Tal vez no tenían la mejor manera de demostrarlo, pero ellos te amaban y sé que habrían amado a Tony.

— Lo sé —fue todo lo que Jon dijo.

— Nos aseguraremos de que Tony sepa de ellos, así como esperamos tu presencia constante en su vida —Daenerys le sonrió —. Sin duda necesitará que alguien le cuente sobre las aventuras del Capitán América.

Peggy se rio —. Por supuesto que sí.

Momentos después, cuando los ánimos se calmaron, Jon decidió preguntar —: Tía Peggy, en cuanto a la organización que tú y mi padre dirigían…

La mencionada lo interrumpió, viéndolo con una ceja alzada —. La organización de la que se supone que no sabes nada.

Jon tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado.

— No queremos entrometernos, sólo estamos preocupados por si necesitas ayuda, en especial desde que Howard murió —dijo Daenerys.

Peggy suspiró —. Entiendo lo que quieren decir, pero como les dije antes, no tienen de qué preocuparse. No es nada de lo que no pueda encargarme, además, cuento con personas calificadas y de confianza. Sin duda la partida de Howard dejó un hueco en SHIELD, pero no es nada de lo que no pueda hacerme cargo. Él no quería que Jon se involucrara, una de las pocas cosas en que hemos estado de acuerdo, y no vamos a cambiar eso ahora. ¿Me entienden? Ustedes vivan su vida y críen bien a ese precioso niño. Pero si los deja más tranquilos, si alguna vez SHIELD necesita su ayuda, la pediremos.

El matrimonio se vio a los ojos por varios segundos, entonces asintieron.

— Muy bien —dijo Jon.

— Respetaremos eso —concluyó Dany.

— Gracias.

 **...**

Así como la presencia de Peggy era bienvenida, la de Obadiah Stane no tanto.

— Mira eso, ¡se parece a Howard! —exclamó el hombre, viendo a Tony en los brazos de su madre.

Stane había intentado tomarlo, pero Daenerys lo había evitado firmemente, manteniéndose a una distancia prudente de las manos codiciosas del hombre. Jon no podía culparla, desde que era un niño, Obadiah siempre le había provocado un sentimiento espeluznante.

— Vamos, Daenerys, déjame cargarlo —dijo, acercándose a la rubia platino.

— Él no es muy bueno con los extraños, señor Stane —forzó una sonrisa, apretando más a Tony en sus brazos.

— Soy el padrino de Jon, eso me hace prácticamente abuelo del niño —siguió Stane —. Además, acabemos con las formalidades, nos conocemos hace años, niña.

— Prefiero no arriesgarme, estoy segura que no quiere baba y lágrimas en su traje, _señor Stane_ —dijo, acentuando lo último para obvio disgusto del hombre.

Jon se mantenía tranquilo, sabiendo que Daenerys podía hacerle frente perfectamente al hombre que se decía su padrino. Era una mujer dura y Stane nunca había podido con ella, no en la forma en que había logrado que, si bien no una confianza total, María lo aceptara cerca de la familia.

— Tienes una esposa difícil, Jon —comentó Stane, dando la batalla por perdida.

— Es una de las muchas cosas que me gustan de ella —sonrió, notando la mirada satisfecha de la aludida.

— Enfermo de amor tenías que estar. Igual que Howard. Supongo que es una cosa Stark —el hombre entonces sacó un puro —. De cualquier manera, un día pondré mis manos sobre Tony, y la mamá dragón aquí no podrá evitarlo.

A pesar de que el comentario había sido dicho con una intención de broma, ambos padres no pudieron evitar tensarse. Un inexplicable miedo les recorrió la espina dorsal.

Definitivamente nunca dejarían a Tony a solas con Stane.

 **...**

Cuando vieron a Tony desarmar y volver a armar la maquina contestadora de la sala, supieron que su hijo había heredado el genio de Howard.

Ellos estaban asustados, no por lo que Tony era capaz de hacer, ellos nunca podrían temer a las capacidades de su hijo, lo que los asustaba era el no ser capaces de guiarlo como debía ser. Howard habría sido de ayuda. Tal vez él hubiera sabido cómo calmar la angustia que veían en los ojos de Tony cuando no sabía qué hacer con toda la información que tenía en su cabeza.

Sin embargo ellos tenían algo mejor, tenían a Jarvis.

Tanto Jon y Dany observaron en silencio a su fiel mayordomo y amigo acercarse a Tony con un paquete de libros de matemáticas y física, y hablar en voz baja con él. Gracias a Jarvis, Tony aprendió lo que los números y las figuras en su mente significaban, el cómo podría usarlas y lo que podía hacer con ellas.

El interés por el conocimiento le recordaba a Jon a Sam y, sin poder evitarlo, a Rhaegar, quien había preferido los libros y la música a las armas, pero sin poder escapar de estas últimas al final.

Esperaba que Tony tuviera un desenlace diferente, bien decían que la gloria no llegaba sin sufrimiento.

 **...**

A los siete años Tony era un niño salvaje.

Era una bola de energía inalcanzable a la que siempre tenían que estar atentos porque al menor descuido desaparecía de su vista. Tony iba de un lado a otro, se metía en problemas y se ensuciaba sin reparo.

Le recordaba a Arya.

Pese a todas las travesuras, Tony nunca hacía nada que disgustar realmente a Daenerys. Era bastante obvio la adoración que le profesaba, algo que era plenamente correspondido; él era por completo el niño de mamá.

Y a Jon le encantaba cada parte de ello.

 **...**

Jon y Daenerys habían pasado por tanto. Habían sufrido como nadie, habían sentido como si fueran quemados de dentro hacia afuera y habían llorado lágrimas de sangre.

Nada podía sorprenderlos más.

A pesar de eso nada pudo haberlos preparado para lo que sucedió durante los veintiún años de Tony.

* * *

 **N/A:** Amo a Jon, amo a Dany, amo a Tony... Esto estaba destinado a suceder tarde o temprano.

¿Debería continuarlo? Yo sé que debo continuarlo.


End file.
